A Little Bit of Compassion
by chakra213
Summary: Sometimes all we need is a little bit of compassion. For Regina, a little goes a long way
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi all. I'm not sure how long this'll be. Just wanted to get it up. I can't make any promises about its direction as of now. Anyway I hope you like it! And disclaimer: only this plot belongs to me the characters etc. do not (obviously).**

Regina stumbled towards town. Her knees were cut up and covered in dirt. Her legs bruised and blood seeping between her fingers from the wound on her stomach. She had used all of her power in that last burst of magic. Now her only hope was to reach Emma before her mother reached her. Finally she was running down the sidewalk on the block of the police station. Throwing the door open she finally fell to the ground.

"Emma!" She propped herself up against the door. "Cora's coming!"

"Regina?" Emma ran to the door. "Oh god…" she gasped when she saw what the queen had been reduced to. "Snow! Charming!"

"I'm so sorry. I tried" A tear escaped Regina's eye.

"No, no don't be sorry." Emma couldn't imagine what it must be like to have a mother who would do this to you. In all her daydreams when she was in foster care, she never imagined that there could be such an awful mother.

"Are you alright?" her eyes landed on the blood on Regina's hands.

"I will be fine. She's coming for Henry; you have to stop her. I used all my magic."

"What is it Emma?" Snow arrived winded. "Oh Regina." Snow dropped to her knees.

"I'm fine, you have to help Henry." Suddenly Regina coughed and a bubble of blood came to her lips. She tried to wipe it away before anyone saw but it was too late.

"You're not fine. You need a doctor."

"I'll go for Cora. You two get Regina help." Before anyone had time to argue Emma was out the door.

"You two go Emma needs you." A bruise was beginning to appear around her left eye.

"She's right, Emma doesn't know what she's getting herself into," Regina let a sad smile tug at the corners of her mouth. For a moment she almost believed that someone might help her, "But the others will be there to help her. Right now you need us more."

"Thank you." Regina stared at the ground the words felt strange in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouat ch2

"Can you stand?" Charming asked gently.

Ever defiant Regina pushed herself up. And frankly no one expected it when she fell back with a cry.

Charming caught her and without even asking gently swung her into his arms.

"It's okay to ask for help." Charming chided.

"I'm not in the mood for lessons Charming" Regina cautiously laid her head against Charming's shoulder. And though surprised neither Snow nor Charming mentioned it.

"Okay let's go to Dr. Whale." Snow led the way. "Hold on Regina." Getting no response Snow turned around only to find that Regina had fainted.

"We have to hurry"

As they neared the front door a ball of fire exploded in the street and almost blew them off their feet. Regina stirred.

"Not that way" Charming turned around. Regina coughed again, and Charming noticed that her blood was beginning to soak his shirt as well. "Snow I don't think we have much time."

"Okay you stay with her, I'll go get Dr. Whale." She helped Charming lay Regina down on a pile of blankets on the jail cell cot. She moved Regina's hand and examined the wound. "Oh God, Regina what did she do to you?" Expecting no response Snow ran out the back exit.

"Hang on for Henry alright?" Charming gently took hold of Regina's bloodied hand. He would be lying if he didn't say his mind was a little preoccupied with his daughter out there. But he knew she wasn't alone, and Regina was so very alone.

"Henry?" Regina stirred, her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" she tried to sit up but Charming gently pushed her back down.

"Shh Henry is fine. You fainted. Snow went to go get help." Charming looked genuinely concerned.

"You know you don't have to help me." Regina couldn't look him directly in the eyes.

"We know we don't have to. We want to."

"I'm just doing this for Henry not to redeem myself." Regina was trying her hardest to talk him out of any sympathy he might be feeling for her.

"That's exactly why were helping, you deserve for someone to be there for you too." Suddenly Regina squeezed her eyes shut and her hand flew to her wound.

"Are you alright?" Charming grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it tight until the pain had subsided. Regina silently nodded her eyes still closed, but her body had relaxed a little.

"Help is on its way. Snow and Whale should be here at any second." Charming wanted to ask what had happened, how could a mother do this to her child? Had the injury been an accident? But there were so many other injuries too: they couldn't all be accidents.

"I know what you're thinking." Regina seemed to have regained some of her old bite. " You're not very good at disguising your thoughts Charming"

"Wh-what do you mean?" suddenly he blushed, knowing how much like an idiot he sounded.

"My mother and I have never had the best relationship. When she's angry with me, nothing is too much…" She refused to elaborate, but Charming's question had been answered. None of Regina's injuries were accidental.

There was a distant look in Regina's eyes as she remembered all the times her mother had lost control completely.

"Charming! Regina!" Snow ran back into the room completely out of breath. Dragging Dr. Whale behind her.

"We're in here!" Charming replied.

Normally Regina would have protested, but she didn't have it in her. Her strength was failing her to the point that she couldn't lift her arms barely above the surface of the cot.

"Move out of the way." Dr. Whale immediately kneeled next to Regina.

"Under and other circumstances, I wouldn't let you near me. But I might need you just this once." Regina's lips gave a small smile.


End file.
